shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Juyo Juyo no Mi/@comment-3202520-20160908203832/@comment-3202520-20160908211250
I believe it doesn't conflict. The reasons are as following: The Yami creates "darkness" As was pretty obvious from the visual effect the yami is able to create some sort of dark substance that absorbs all light that it comes in contact with. This is in itself is not gravity at work, darkness is the absence of light. The Yami Yami no Mi's darkness may destroy or throw light into another dimension but this is not an effect exclusive to gravity, in fact it's only exclusive to black holes not gravity itself. The darkness does a lot more than gravity does From what we have seen the darkness that the yami yami no mi creates has various properties -one of which is its gravitational pull- like nullifying devil fruits, apparently stealing devil fruits, storing things into pocket dimensions, crushing things within itself and maybe others we have yet to be shown. It's by looking at the darkness abilities has a whole that we can understand that the gravity is a property of the darkness and not the darkness itself. Teach is probably an idiot A big brunt of the argument that the yami makes darkness come's from black beards quote that darkness IS gravity. But this couldn't be farther from the truth scientifically. Teach is a devil fruit user and a pirate, he doesn't have the wealth of knowledge about the world any of us have with access to the internet, and the scientific level of one piece might not even know what gravity is, HELL WE DON'T KNOW FULLY YET. I ask you, would a random pirate like teach really understand what gravity is? How can we be sure he isn't merely boasting about his power and claiming something it isn't. Gravity doesn't work like that and black hole logic Perhaps a repetition of my first topic but I digress. Gravity can't simply make pocket dimensions like teach's darkness can. Nor does gravity upon being "created" make all light to simply cease to exist, nothing of that makes sense, unless it was an event horizon. It's simpler to make the argument that Teach's darkness functions like a black hole than to say it's gravity. In fact I'd wager that the property of gravity is because teach's darkness is associated with black holes and from them draws the power, not that it is simply gravity. This fruit doesn't make gravity The most basic difference however is that this fruit makes gravitons. Not darkness or gravity. It's a particle that theoretically would mediate the force of gravity. Photons aren't electromagnetism, they mediate it. Gluons aren't the strong force, they mediate it. Gravitons would be the same, they would mediate gravity thus "creating" it, but that's a consequence of the particle's interaction with objects with mass, this fruit doesn't even make gravity -which isn't even a logical thing that could happen- it creates a thing that then causes gravity to happen. Here have a simplified explanation: This fruit makes "bombs" not "explosions". This fruit makes "strawberries" not "allergies". This fruit makes "heat" not "forest fires". It's a cause and effect deal. I rest my case.